Chimera Grimm
by Raguna1000
Summary: After the fight during the entrance exam team RWBY and JNPR meet a odd swordsman. What kind of secrets does he have and how are will be go to keep them secret. (Sorry about the summary this is my first fanfiction. And I may have to change the ratings down the line.)
1. Chapter 1

RWBY fan fiction Who is that

I own no rights to RWBY all characters rights go to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Except for my OC.

During the entrance exam in the Emerald Forest, where students had to survive Grimm and retrieve artifacts. One by one each group collected their artifacts. "I wonder why they have to collect those things." Whispering to no one just someone with no past hiding from each group. The person just followed group, just wondering what they were doing. The person watched one group in particular, one that fought an giant bird and an overgrown scorpion. "They're really strong but I should still follow if they're attacked anymore." Continuing to speak only to themself.

"I can't believe this we totally destroyed it, nice job Rubes taking charge back there." Yang enthusiastically said hugging Ruby with a bone shattering bear hug. "We should get back before anymore come, I mean you don't want to fight another one right." The heiress interrupted the congratulatory sisterly celebration. While the others started on ahead agreeing. After finally seeing the cliff that was the exit for the group, everybody started to ease up from their battle. The person that has still avoided them began to think that they'll be fine.

The sound of branches breaking proved the opposite. A pack of Beowulfs crashed through racing in the direction of the group. The shadowed person drew a blade that turned into a bow when ice circled it. Drawing it back and on release three icicles flew piercing several. But the rest of the pack continued on faster and faster. By time a few made it past the barrage there was a gap in the pack.

"Hey does anyone else hear that." Ruby asked. "What you mean Nora's stomach." Yang quipped. "Hey a lot of fighting makes me hungry especially for pancakes but only Ren's pancakes mostly. But also fighting makes me want break legs." Eventually trailing off while everyone else actually noticed that a few Beowulfs coming. Everyone suddenly became alert and formed a battle formation.

Just a Ruby was about to shoot the one leading the group, an icicle pierced it foot aimed like it came from the forest. Everyone attention was than drawn to the forest, where a storm of icicles impaled the leading Grimm and the few that were following. Everyone's attention and weapons aimed at the forest. Where someone was barely hiding behind a tree. "Is everyone alright." The person said with a soft and timid voice, trying to keep it from cracking.

All eyes were on the figure, after taking a couple steps forward they couldn't really tell much about the person. They kept a large black hood that may have been oversized considering that he stood slightly taller than Ruby, and it covered their hands and almost down to their feet, while it mostly covered the body not showing much. Only after taking down the hood, the group could tell it was a he.

Everyone's expressions changed from alert to confused seeing someone that didn't really look like he wanted to or could fight destroy a bunch of Beowulfs. "Few I thought for second their we almost had another huge battle." Jaune said calming down. "Uh so who are you exactly. And how did you do that." Ruby asked somewhat amazed gesturing to the spot the Beowulfs were skewered. Just as Ruby started walking towards the boy he quickly retreated to behind his tree.

"Chill its not like we're gonna hurt you." Yang said not really understanding what just happened. "Yes thank you for assisting us also." Pyrrha followed up Yang. "Before anything else we might want to run." "Why" Jaune asked knowing he was going to regret it. "The rest of the pack is coming I shot most of them, there is a lot more." Nobody really questioned after seeing a few black blurs starting to reach the area. Instead of racing away the group stood ready to fight.

"But aren't you exhausted from your other fight?" The mystery boy asked.

"Yeah, but it not like it's that many." Ruby said before taking another look.

"Alright that was more than I thought." Ruby commented but still ready to fight.

"Would it be alright if I fought also." The kid asked like he was been intimidated by someone.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" Ruby wondered.

"Wait should we really get help from some random guy just wondering through here." Weiss abruptly shouted questioning him.

"Come on if its help he's offering especially now." Jaune complained.

Everyone just got into their fighting formations preparing for the oncoming waves. "Hey you coming." Yang shouted. The kid just quietly walked near the two formations opening his hooded cloak showing awhile shirt that was definitely to loose for him. And jeans that fit with a a belt that had six sheaths, but with all blades except one accounted for. "You missing a sword their." Yang joked which was answered by the bow turning into a blade.

"What just happened." Jaune asked what everyone was thinking.

"I need to switch weapons it's not like I can fight all of them with a bow that doubles as a blade." The boy asked not really understanding the question. He than produced another blade from his belt. Fire started to circle it and bursting into a greatsword that had gaps on both sides and looking like it was about to fall apart cause of the blade was separated into segments. "Not what he meant." Blake quickly commented with a confused and blank look.

It wasn't until the Grimm were a mere few steps away. That the teams launch their assault. Ruby struck first firing precise shots, Yang followed up with a right hook throwing the victim into three others. Blake and Weiss were teaming up Weiss launching a series of thrust, while Blake covered her from both sides. While the second team began their battle with Nora shattering a piece of the ground, which Jaune was on and sent it flying. "Nora we don't launch our teammates without them knowing." Ren said with dealing with two Beowulfs. "Whoops" Nora replied with while launching herself into the crowd.

Pyrrha just making her way to Jaune, who was stuck between a Grimm and a hard place. Pyrrha threw her shield flipping the Grimm, than striking it into the ground. Pyrrha began dragging Nora's victim out of the swarming Grimms. The mad bomber started to send volley after volley of grenades covering the fiery spartan, and the unknown kid just swung the broken looking blade. The segments extended the only thing linking them was fire passing through each piece of the blade. The burning blade crushed two Grimm and lit three others on fire.

After the last of the Grimm burned, everyone's attention turned back to the unknown boy. "Thanks for the help." Ruby said. "So wheres your partner and whats your name?" Blake asked. "What partner?" "The one for the entrance exam the thing that's going on right now." Weiss explained annoyed. "Although at least you know how to use dust." Shooting a glare at Ruby. "What's dust?" Those words gave an even confused look at the kid. "How do you not know what dust is? Isn't that what you use for your sword, and your bow?" Weiss questioned. "No." "Than how do you do that." Ruby asked looking at the blade.

"Where did you make it and how did you make it?" Ruby continued. "I have no idea." "Then where did you get your weapons?" "I guess I always had them." Yang burst into the conversation "Do you know anything?" "I know that I woke up maybe a month ago, in the middle of nowhere. And I can't remember anything, so I walked. Until I saw some people what I think was flying over the forest. Than I just followed everyone and figure out what they were doing." "So what do we do now?" Ruby asked. "I guess we take him with us. Any objections?" Yang answered

"So we're just going to bring someone we met in the middle of a Grimm infested forest, and nobody finds it strange?" Weiss said. "I guess so, oh yeah you got a name kid?" "A name haven't really thought about a name." Instantly Ruby and Nora started shouting different names to pick from.

Outside the Emerald Forest

"It seems that there was something else in the forest besides Grimm." Glynda told Ozpin handing him the tablet. "Is that so? Well than we should meet perhaps." Ozpin stated starring at his mug.

Back with the group

"Alright we can decide what to call him later, we should have already gotten back by now." Blake said trying to stop Nora and Ruby from making any names. "What about the blonde that's knocked out." The nameless kid wondered. Everyone just passed a glance and shrugged. "He'll be fine." Yang said not giving it a second thought.


	2. Introductions

RWBY Chapter 2 Introductions

I do not own RWBY all the rights go to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Except for the OC.

 **Author's Notes I would like to apologize for the first chapter. Mostly for how messy it may have been. I will try to make the next chapters go more smoothly. This way may still be a little sloppy and it felt like I rambled near the end of it. Also I want to get this chapter up before a storm since it might knock out my internet. So no one has read over this and last of all I would like comments since this is my first fanfiction well here's chapter 2.**

The sound of only Nora now shouting out random names now has tested almost everyone's patient. Ruby actually stopped to think about some of the names she thought of. After she almost decided to name hooded boy Zwei. As for the rest of the group they were wondering how Ren could keep up with Nora when she speaks so fast that it is complete gibberish. Along with the problem of naming him, the group didn't get a good look at the nameless boy's face.

Weiss had just about had it with the endless amount of names Nora keeps saying. "Can you make Nora stop?" Weiss whispered to Nora's partner.

"No she is normally like this, even while eating pancakes." Ren replied with a normal volume knowing Nora wasn't even paying attention. Ren reached into his pocket and pulled out some earplugs. "Not many people can get use to Nora immediately. And the last time someone complained about her she broke their legs." Ren said while trying to keep the earplugs hidden from Nora. Not wanting to make Nora feel bad.

Yang looked towards the amnesiac and noticed that he was staying far away from everyone. "You don't have to avoid us." Yang said.

"..."

"Can you at least take off the hood?"

With hesitation the hood was slowly removed. He had long silver hair covering his left eye. His right eye was deep blue. The rest of his hair was hidden in the coat. And his mouth was covered by the collar of the coat. With the way he was hiding in the coat and the way his skin was pale as a sheet it seemed he was more scared than shy.

Ruby remember that some people were named after colors. "How about Silver?"

Yang and Blake thought of how Ruby decided on the name. And thought it was good enough.

"Can you move your collar?" Blake asked feeling a little uneasy with the way Silver was hiding. Both sleeves shifted a bit moving up to the collar and untie a couple of strings keeping part of the coat closed. A bloodied bandaged hand moved the collar out of his face. Silver almost became white as snow, with Ruby, Blake, and Yang looking at him.

"Everybody is leaving." Silver said with a sheepish voice.

"Hey we finally picked a name." Ruby shouted grabbing everyone's attention, except for Weiss who couldn't hear anything until Ruby shook Weiss to get her listen.

"What are doing?" Weiss asked after the dizzying feeling subsided.

"We decided on Silver for his name. It seems fitting doesn't it?" Ruby said directing Weiss's attention to Silver.

Weiss tried to look at Silver but when Weiss tried to look him in the eye he immediately looked away. "Is he avoiding us like we're Grimm?" Weiss asked Ruby then looked to see that Silver was again a few feet away from everyone. "Besides what are we even going to do with him when we get back to Beacon?" Weiss asked.

"Well I guess -" Ruby was interrupted by Nora who disagrees with the name.

"Hey what about the names I thought of like Cutty cause he uses swords?" Nora complained wanting her pun like name instead.

No one said anything the name was just too ridiculous for anyone to take seriously. Nora looked to Ren for support, but didn't receive any from the way his hand was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Okay so Silver is his name now." Yang said not actually phased by the bad name choice.

"Actually I don't think we introduced ourselves to Silver have we?" Pyrrha asked no one actually did after they thought about it.

"I guess we haven't so I'm Yang Xiao Long and this is my little sis Ruby." Yang said pulling Ruby beside her.

"I am Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust company. You didn't understand any of that did you?" Weiss asked wondering how messed up the person standing away was. Silver shook his head confirming he didn't know what she was talking about.

Blake was still walking out of the forest. Nora was pouting over the fact everyone thought the name she picked wasn't even considered. Pyrrha was shaking Jaune trying to wake him.

"That was Blake. She's not very open either." Yang said watching her partner leave.

"And this is Nora, I'm Ren the one that is unconscious is Jaune and beside him is his partner Pyrrha." With the quick introduction out of the way the group finally made it out of the Emerald Forest.

"Alright finally took us longer than it should have." Yang said while stretching her muscles from the exam.

"Now we need to get to Beacon, but what should we do with Silver when we get there? Ruby asked wondering if they hand him over to the police to take care of.

"I don't know I guess we let the faculty handle it." Yang answered. Yang and Ruby turned to see Silver stop following them. "Hey where are you going?"

Silver turned the color was coming back to his face. "I only planned on making sure everyone made it out of the forest. Also thank you for giving me a name."

"Why don't you come back to Beacon you might figure out who you were. Ruby said. Silver was thinking Ruby's offer over.

Blake turned around thinking about how many things are wrong with leaving someone in a Grimm infested forest. "Silver it's probably better..." Blake was cut off by the sight of an Ursa about to swipe at the unsuspecting teen.

"Silver move!" Ruby yelled about to pull out Crescent Rose ready to fire. The sudden disappearance of Silver stopped everyone. Jaune jumped at the sound of Ruby yelling. The Ursa then disappeared and reappeared in midair. Silver was than back in the same spot as before. The Ursa that began falling started to fall apart legs, arms, head, and body were in thinly sliced pieces before they fell to the ground.

"I didn't know Ursa could fly." Nora said more excited than confused.

"Nora it did not fly Silver forced it into the air and then dismembered it." Ren explain that can't fly to Nora.

"Well he can take care of himself, but we really should bring him back to Beacon." Blake said thinking it would be better to get help.

"So what do you think about becoming a huntsman? You can fight Grimm pretty well." Ruby tried persuading Silver. After a minute of silence Yang snuck behind him and wrapped her hand around his next. "Yang what are you doing?"

"I don't think he is going to go willingly. And besides I want a shot at him." Yang answered not noticing that the person looked as if he could pass out at any second. Yang's victim was than dragged away to Beacon.

Jaune got up with no clue of what just happened. "Who was that? And what did he do to that Ursa?"

"That was Silver the person in the hood from before." Pyrrha filled Jaune in on the events that happened while he was unconscious.

"I missed all that. And Nora I told you never to do that again." Jaune complained to Nora. Nora sped past Yang and her victim.

"Yang can he even breath?" Ruby asked worrying that instead of explaining someone that lost their memories. That they might explain a dead body instead. "Also isn't this considered kidnapping?"

Yang stopped and thought about it for a moment. "I don't think so." Then continued like nothing was wrong.


End file.
